Cada día más
by rox siniestra
Summary: El tiempo transcurrió... Ya nada era lo mismo que antes. Ahora los estudiantes son otros, pero con un poco de parecido a los anteriores... Ellos son la nueva generación del Sweet Amoris. Ellos son los hijos... Y los amados chicos que conocían ahora son los adultos que formaron una familia... Y siguieron su vida...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno~ ¿Qué decirles ahora? Siempre con algo nuevo… Lo sé me perseguirán con antorchas por no haber actualizado pero si subir uno nuevo… Júzguenme y mátenme si gustan… Solo recuerden que si muero… No habrá continuación de ninguno de los demás fanfics…**

**Bien en resumen este fanfic trata de unos cuantos años luego de la graduación del Sweet Amoris. Los principales serán los hijos de nuestros amados chicos… Les comento que aparecerán los chicos como adultos (recen para que sigan con ese encanto). También aparecerán las esposas (¬¬ ¿creyeron que no?).**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO UNO: **__La caja de cristal._

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá! ¡No pueden hacerme esto!

Se podía ver una discusión entre un joven de cabello castaño y ojos bicolor, un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos bicolores, y una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos chocolates… Esta discusión había comenzado desde el día en que se mudaron a Francia.

-Zeth ya hemos hablado de esto…- dijo la madre ya cansada-. No puedes no ir a la escuela.

-Tu madre tiene razón- dijo el padre-. Aparte iras con tu prima Antonella. No es que no conozcas a nadie. Ya los habías conocido.

-¡Hace once años! ¡Papá por favor!

-No. Aparte ahí conocí a tu madre y tuve mis mejores experiencias.

-¡Sweet Amoris! ¡Mi condena desde ya!

El joven castaño salió de la cocina, camino a su habitación y al llegar azoto la puerta con furia.

-Se parece a ti Rocío.

-¿Quieres dormir en el sofá otra vez Lysandro?

-No mi amor.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos con Zeth?

-Tal vez Castiel y María puedan venir con Antonella así él podría sentirse más cómodo.

-Puede ser… Pero Zeth no es fácil de tratar…

-¿A quién saldrá?

-Tú realmente quieres dormir en el sofá.

-Mejor vamos a la cama.

Él la tomo de la cintura, apoyándola contra su cuerpo mientras le besaba el cuello… Lysandro conocía a su esposa… Sabía que ella amaba esos momentos… Claro un poco de sexo a su mujer no le hará nada más que librarlo del castigo… ¿O no?

-Lys… Estoy embarazada…

A Lysandro se le comenzó a nublar la vista, su cuerpo le pesaba y le estaba faltando el aire. Rocío lo único que vio fue a su marido caer inconsciente en el sofá.

-Yo te lo advertí mi amor…

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lysandro y fue a su habitación.

Zeth por su parte estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo… Sus pensamientos eran siempre los mismos… ¿Cómo entender a sus padres? Claro que saco la mirada de su padre, también su físico… Pero luego era idéntico a su madre. Podía ser fuerte y enojarse… Dejarse llevar por sus instintos…

-No sé por qué querían regresar a Francia… Éramos felices los tres juntos en Venecia… Bueno si… A papá le ofrecieron un mejor empleo aquí… Y necesitamos el dinero para cuidar al nuevo bebe… Mamá pudiste cuidarte un poco más…

-Zeth…

-Mamá.

-Sabes lo mucho que me cuesta a mí tener hijos… Aunque tienes razón de que ser madre nuevamente y ya tener un hijo de diecisiete años… Es algo poco normal…

-Fuiste la primera… Soy el mayor de todos los que hijos de tu amigos…

-Bueno no iba a ser la primera… Rosa no quedaba y María perdió el primero…

-¿Ya le contaste a papá?

-Si… ¿Qué no escuchaste cuando cayó desmayado al sofá?

-Ya me parecía que algo se había caído.

-¿Cómo eran todos?

-Antonella era muy traviesa, no paraba de molestarte. Ian por otra parte era el más estudioso de todos.

-Como Castiel y Nathaniel…

-Exacto. Lisa era fanática de los videojuegos y Matías comenzaba con sus ejercicios de militar.

-El calco de Armin y Kentin…

-Y tú eres igual a mí en carácter, pero idéntico a tu padre en aspecto.

-Menos color de cabello… No quiero que pase lo mismo que hace años…

-¡¿CÓMO QUE EMBARAZADA?!

El grito de Lysandro logro interrumpir la linda charla de madre e hijo… El hombre de estilo victoriano entró corriendo en la habitación de su hijo y miró a su mujer fijamente.

-Así es.

-¡¿CÓMO?!

-Papá tu sabes cómo nacen los bebes… También sabes cómo se logra que una mujer este embarazada… Y lo sabes muy bien… Apenas me dejan dormir.

-Jamás te quejaste.

-Porque me trauman.

Rocío se levantó y fue a su habitación… Los dos hombres de su vida ya le estaban dando dolor de cabeza…

-Ahora tendrás que animarla y traumarme una noche más…

-No creo que funcione… Cuando estuvo embarazada de ti fue algo… Gracioso y terrorífico.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya te darás cuenta cuando llegue al segundo mes.

-No falta tanto.

-¡¿De cuánto está?!

-Siete semanas.

-Ay mi Dios…

Esa noche no fue el paraíso para ninguno… Rocío se comenzó a sentir mal… Por lo que Lysandro tuvo que cuidarla pero ya que hacían un gran escándalo Zeth no pudo dormir… Pero eso no fue lo peor… También había comenzado una tormenta muy fuerte. Y una embarazada comenzaba a sentir miedo… Mientras que los dos hombres debían quedarse a su lado… O al menos el marido.

-Miedo…

-Rocío no temas…

La castaña se levantó de la cama y fue a la habitación de su hijo, se recostó a su lado y lo abrazó. Este se despertó al sentir que un cuerpo lo estaba abrazando… Miró sobre su hombro y vio a su madre durmiendo felizmente…

-Hace ya mucho no dormíamos juntos… La última vez fue cuando papá se fue por dos meses… Estaba con una sensación de vacío en su ser… Ay… Mamá… Eres una persona muy peculiar… Papá estará en su estado zen… Ojala que esto no dure mucho más… O sino terminare como un muerto viviente…

Rocío se aferró más a su hijo, mientras le abrazaba con mayor intensidad… Se sentiría segura… El tiempo que pasó sola no lo quiere volver a repetir… La soledad es algo que no debería de existir… Pero es imposible no tenerla en algún momento de tu vida… Pero en el caso de ella… Fue estar sola desde niña… Su pasado pocos lo han de conocer…

Lysandro entró en la habitación y los miró fijamente… Era su amada esposa y su hijo… Los quería ver sonreír… Aunque sabía que muy pronto esas sonrisas ya no estarían ahí… Solo el tiempo les diría la verdad y aún estaban atrapados en su pequeña caja de cristal… Solo ellos… Nadie más… El mundo jamás los haría sentir mal… Ahí es donde sus miedos desaparecen mucho tiempo… Ahí es donde… Son felices…

La pequeña caja de cristal de la vida… Un arma de doble filo… Te encierra para ahuyentar un miedo… pero te trae otro aún más fuerte…

* * *

**Bien ya han conocido a la familia que formó Lysandro… Y creo que su hijo no se le parece mucho… Aun… **

**Si les gusto pueden dejar reviews, eso es lo que me inspira a seguir la historia… Y más que nada logran animar y alentar a una escritora a no abandonar…**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fanfic… **

**Mata-nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien ya me puse con todo a hacer las múltiples contis que debo… Y seguramente con más de una muchos van a querer matarme… Esta por ejemplo al final van a perseguirme con antorchas por lo que pasara. **

**Bueno no les quiero quitar más tiempo pero si debo quitarme las responsabilidades.**

**Disclaimer: Amour Sucré no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Solo me pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

_**CAPITULO DOS: **__¿Buscando a Klikli?_

_**Zeth Poov**_

Mi padre ya me había dejado en la entrada de mi nuevo instituto… No estaba aún muy convencido de lo que iba a pasar ahí dentro… De pronto sentí un cuerpo sobre mi espalda…

-¡Zeth!

Esa voz la reconocería en cualquier lado… Antonella no ha cambiado su voz chillona… Pero bueno como aprendí de mi padre… O al menos intentare eso… Tener un temple serio y calmado en público… ¡Dios sálvame!

-Antonella… Bájate de mi espalda…

Ella no se había bajado… Y me contuve para no intentar tirarla… Alcé la vista y vi como un chico nos estaba observando… Noté como sus ojos violetas se clavaban en mi persona… Su cabello era rubio… Se me hacía familiar… ¿Dónde había visto a ese chico antes?

-¡Ian!

Antonella se bajó de mi espalda y fue corriendo a abrazar al chico… ¿Ian? ¿El hijo de Nathaniel y Aika? Ha cambiado mucho… ¿Los demás habrán cambiado? Seguramente que si… Solté un suspiro de cansancio… Este iba a ser un largo día… Ahora solo debía…

-¿Un perro?

Un pequeño perro pasó por mi lado… Me parecía conocido de algo… Alcé la vista y vi a la directora… Qué asco… Es más que anciana… ¡Regrésenla al periodo jurásico!

-¡Tú!- me gritó la directora-. ¡¿Por qué no atrapaste a mi pobre Klikli?!

-¿El perro de llama Klikli?

-¡Búscalo!

-Pero…

-¡Ahora!

Solté un suspiro de resignación… Y vi que mi querida prima Antonella se estaba besando con Ian… Al tío Castiel no le caerá en gracia… Sin que ellos me vieran tome una foto de la escena de asco y repulsión… Ahora el chantaje esta en mis manos. Sin perder tiempo me acerque a ellos… Creo que se espantaron al verme ahí…

-¡Zeth!- gritó Antonella-. ¿Hace cuánto…?

-Un rato… Y saqué una linda foto de la escena.

-Zeth…- dijo Ian-. Tanto tiempo.

-Así que estas con mi prima… ¿Mi tío lo sabe?

-¡¿Papá?! ¡No!

Ian estaba mudo… Creo que se estaba imaginando su funeral luego de ser perseguido por mi tío Castiel por toda Francia… Ojala pudiera grabar eso.

-Zeth…- me llamó Ian-. ¿Qué quieres para no decirlo?

-Atrapen al perro de la directora por mí.

-¡Eso es chantaje!- me gritó Antonella-. ¡No pienso atrapar al cachorro peinado de la rata pulgosa original!

_**Normal Poov**_

Mientras tanto en otras parte de la ciudad…

Una joven de cabellos castaños, y ojos verdes estaba corriendo a toda velocidad… ¿Qué le estaría pasando? ¿A dónde estaría llegando tarde?

-Genial…- dijo la castaña-. Soy la única que se puede perder para llegar a su nuevo instituto… ¿Cómo será el Sweet Amoris? ¿Habrá chicos lindos? ¡Ojala que sí! Vaya… Papá tiene razón me entusiasmo mucho con los chicos igual que mamá de joven… Bueno pero es mejor que nunca interesarme.

La joven siguió corriendo hasta que al dar vuelta en la esquina chocó con un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos negros. Ambos cruzaron miradas por un instante… La chica se sonrojó al verlo… Estaba perdida en la mirada de él…

-Discúlpeme señorita- dijo él-. Estoy llegando tarde al instituto y no veía por donde iba.

-Descuida me pasa lo mismo. Soy Shake.

-Héctor.

-¿Vas al Sweet Amoris?

-Así es… ¿Y tú?

-Hoy es mi primer día… Bueno… Lo será si llego.

-Puedo escoltarla si desea.

-¡Claro!

Tras decir eso… Shake se aferró al brazo de Héctor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras que él solo suspiro y comenzó a caminar junto con ella hasta la entrada del instituto. Donde algo muy peculiar estaba ocurriendo. Ian estaba trepado en el árbol, Antonella estaba colgando del mástil de la bandera, Matías estaba intentando atrapar a Klikli, Lisa estaba llorando por su PSP rota y Zeth sacaba fotos de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las caras de Héctor y Shake eran de sorpresa y susto…

-Si este será mi instituto tendré diversión a cada segundo.

-No tiene idea… ¡Zeth!- el castaño le miró-. ¿Qué pasó?

-A la directora se le escapo Klikli. Esto vale oro…

-¿Por qué sacas fotos?

-No se sabe cuándo se necesitaran para un chantaje.

-Tú no cambias más.

-Ni tu tampoco Don Juan.

El resto del día pasó bastante rápido. Y ya a la hora de la salida…

-No esta tan mal el Sweet Amoris- dijo Zeth-. Puede que llegue a acostumbrarme- en ese momento vio a una joven castaña subirse en una limosina-. ¿Quién será ese bombón? Bueno si viene a este instituto lo sabré…

Detrás de él apareció una chica de cabellos rubios de unos quince años de edad con Klikli en brazos.

-Disculpa…- dijo la chica-. Estabas buscándolo hace rato.

-Ah gracias. Hace unas horas lo perdimos de viste.

-Estaba entre las gradas del gimnasio. Me llamo Lysandra.

-Soy Zeth. Qué curioso, mi padre se llama Lysandro.

-Puede que sea porque mi madre es fan de tu padre…

-¿Fan? ¿De qué hablas?

-Solo pregúntale a tu padre… Él casi logra que yo no exista…

Lysandra le entregó a Klikli a Zeth y se fue corriendo… ¿A que se estaba refiriendo ella cuando decía que Lysandro casi logra que ella no existiera? ¿Había muchas cosas que se estaban ocultando? Y el Sweet Amoris traería todas a la luz… Pero ¿eso sería lo peor o lo mejor…?

_**Zeth Poov**_

Bueno ya este día fue largo… Lo mejor era que volviera a casa hasta que note que algo me faltaba… Aparte de entregar a ese perro… Mi teléfono no estaba… Ahí tenía todas las fotos que saque… Diablos me había quedado sin chantajes… Pero seguramente podría conseguir más al día siguiente…

Tras haber dejado a ese perro con su anciana dueña… Me dirigía mi casa… Y al llegar me senté en la computadora… Abrí Facebook y me sorprendí al ver que todos me mandaban el mismo link… .

Sé que mi padre me dice que la curiosidad es un defecto muy feo… Pero tentaba demasiado… Así que decidí abrirla y ver de qué se trataba y me quede con los ojos más que abiertos al ver de lo que se trataba…

* * *

**Bueno~ Alcen las manos los que me quieran matar por esto… Y si necesitaba ponerle algo de misterio… Más de lo que ya tenía… A este fanfic. Solo no me odien ¿sí?**

**Ya está… No sé si llegue con algo más hoy ya que aún debo hacer muchas cosas más pero hare lo que pueda mis amigos. Y espero que me puedan dejar sus reviews… Ya que son ustedes, los lectores, los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo.**

**Nos estamos leyendo…**

**Mata-nee.**


End file.
